Tough Love a Bush ff
by NivalKenival
Summary: Okay so it is M rated for later chapters but basically, Bush meets an OC character, who is trying to kill him. fortunately she can't. As this story plays out it gets dirtier and dirtier so you have been warned. This is an AU ff. we were Hyper Don't Judge!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning a friend of mine came up with this when I was over at her house and I just had to write it down, it is a William Bush/ Rouge Johnson (a character we created) story containing heavy slash so if you don't like don't read and I know I have a problem so don't tell me about it. Also, this is set in an alternate universe when Horatio met Maria Mason when he was a midshipman, and died while he was in Kingston, in child birth, with Richard. Let us say that Richard is in the care of a guild and it will roll out from there. By the way lady Barbra doesn't happen until later so might have a mention if I feel like it, also if you have a problem with stereotypes please don't read, because we both took many arrows to the knee in the planning stage. **

Tough Love

Chapter 1

"Hey, do you know Horatio Hornblower?" asked a female voice from the darkness of an ally way.

"Why do you want him?" Lieutenant William Bush asked.

"I'm his wife" the voice said. William laughed.

"Horatio doesn't have a wife, she died in child birth" William said, smiling into the darkness that surrounded the voice. A grunt came from the darkness as she revealed her self; she was about average height, with dark brown hair that was wound up in a pony tail, and dark green eyes that flickered around nervously.

"Fine, you caught me. No I am not Mr. Hornblower's wife, but I do have a message for him" She said looking challengingly into Bush's eyes.

"Okay, I will go get him" Bush said, leaving the woman to stand in the street. When Bush came back he was with a tall, dark haired man with a sad looking face.

"Mr. Hornblower?" She asked the man looked at her, contemplating the news she might have brought him.

"Yes" He said. She handed him a sealed letter and smiled.

"Good luck to you, sir" She said, and then walked into the inn. Horatio looked down at the letter in his hands, and went up to his room, to read, leaving Bush to his own devices. Once Horatio had read the letter about five times, just to make sure he wasn't misreading it, he went down to where Bush was having a pint.

"William read this" Horatio said, shoving the letter under his friend's nose. Bush looked up at him with drunken eyes.

"Why can't you just tell me 'Ratio?" Bush asked. Horatio took a closer look at his friend, and was surprised to find that Bush, the one who was always reliable, was sloshed.

"William, you're drunk man!" Horatio exclaimed as the thought occurred to him. Bush smiled dazedly.

"That's what happens on shore leave 'Ratio" Bush slurred.

"Well then it is my job as your friend to get you to bed, before you do something stupid and reckless" Horatio said. Horatio then helped Bush to bed without a single protest, and left him lying on his back, in Bush's room, to get into his own bed.

The woman sat at the bar.

"I'll have a beer" She said to the bar keeper.

"Of course, miss" He says with a heavy Indian accent. She drinks it, and then goes up stairs, to Bush's room, breaks in, then locks door behind her, once inside, pulls knife out of sheath.

Bush moaned then sits up, tired of staring at the ceiling, to see the woman from outside, in his bedroom, brandishing a knife.

"What are you doing?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning a friend of mine came up with this when I was over at her house and I just had to write it down, it is a William Bush/ Rouge Johnson (a character we created) story containing heavy slash so if you don't like don't read and I know I have a problem so don't tell me about it. Also, this is set in an alternate universe when Horatio met Maria Mason when he was a midshipman, and died while he was in Kingston, in child birth, with Richard. Let us say that Richard is in the care of a guild and it will roll out from there. By the way lady Barbra doesn't happen until later so might have a mention if I feel like it, also if you have a problem with stereotypes please don't read, because we both took many arrows to the knee in the planning stage. **

Tough Love

Chapter 2

The woman started at his voice. Her head snapped up and she stared at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped.

"Wait; are you the woman from outside?" Bush asked. She looked at him.

"So, what if I am?" She asked

"Nothing, I just wanted to know your name before you kill me" Bush said. She looked at him uneasily, this had never happened before.

"Cathy Johnson, but I hate that name" She said. Bush nodded.

"So what should I call you?" He asked.

"Rouge, Rouge Johnson" She said. Bush smiled and stood up, a little unsteadily.

"Ok Rouge, how about we put that knife away because we both know you're not going to kill me" Bush said taking the knife from her. Rouge tried to grab at the knife but Bush held it just out of reach.

"How do you know this?" She asked. Bush smiled.

"Well, I see you have three options: kill me, run away, or you could stay with me" Bush looked into her eyes at the last bit, and then he kissed her. Rouge panicked, she panicked for the first time in her life, and she had emotions ruining her perfect plan. She grabbed her knife from Bush's unresisting hand, and fled down to the bar. Once at the bar, she sat on a stool and ordered another beer.

"What happened?" The barkeeper asked. Rouge looked up at him.

"I ran away" She paused looking at him "What would you do if you had to kill someone, but you just can't?" She asked exasperated. The barkeeper looked at her for a while, processing this information.

"I would face my fears, and figure out my feelings for this person" He said. Rouge looked up at him and smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked. The man looked surprised.

"Raj" He replied. She smiled at him.

"Go, get him" Raj said. She nodded then stood up.

"Thank you" She said, and then went up stairs.

**Reviews are appreciated and help my muse!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the slash, and believe me it gets heavy (well afterwards maybe), please review.**

Rouge unlocked the door to bushes room and snuck in. Bush looked up from where he had his head in his hands, and smiled at her.

"Would a woman such as you really kill an intoxicated man?" Bush asked feebly. Rouge smiled and shook her head.

"Not normally but right know, William, I believe I am just as intoxicated as you" She said with a smile.

"Well then, a drunkard like you should not have this" Bush said, taking Rouge's knife from her hands and placing it on the bedside table. While in the close proximity, Bush kissed Rouge on the lips. She smiled and kissed Bush back, forcing him onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Bush asked freezing under her ministrations.

"William, I want you to take my maidenhood away, right now" She said.

"No, I can't" Bush said.

"Why the Hell not? Are you afraid of taking a woman's maidenhood?" Rouge asked. Bush blushed scarlet.

"Not while I am under the influence" he mumbled, she laughed then kissed his lips.

"How about we change that?" she asked pushing him onto his back. Bush wasn't having any of it so, he moved out from under her, and lay with his back to her. Rouge pouted silently behind his back but, then saw the reasonableness of his actions. She then curled up against his back.

Once Bush was sure, Rouge was asleep he moved a hand down to his throbbing member. He let out little grunts and moans as his fingers played along his considerable length. Rouge stirred slightly beside him, but by that time he was too far gone. He lets out a groan / grunt as he releases his seed over his stomach. Bush then quickly cleans himself off with a rag, then falls asleep, with Rouge's warmth at his side.


End file.
